Riverstream's warning
by Fireember345
Summary: Part one of two when two kits were born from a tragic fate
1. Allegiances

Morning Clan (the clan that sees the sun first)

Leader: Lunarstar a pure white she-cat with tiny paws

Deputy: Moth a light brown she-cat with dark brown stripes former rouge

Medicine cat: Leopardlight a black she-cat with white splotches  
Pebblepaw a dark grey tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:  
Dogbite a large grey tom with a scar on his arm  
Adderfur a ginger she-cat  
(Tallpaw a brown she-cat with long thin legs)  
Blackswip a black she-cat with white paws  
Featherfoot a light ginger she-cat with dark ginger stripe  
(Hazelpaw a dark brown tom)  
Ivynose a dark stripe tom  
Larchtooth a ginger tom with brown paws  
(Leafpaw a light brown she-cat)  
Ribbons a cream color she-cat former kittypet  
Lightheart a glossy pure white she-cat  
Liontail a golden long fur tom  
Lizardlick a grey she-cat with a long tongue  
(Lunarpaw a dark grey she-cat)  
Manglewhisker a brown ragged tom  
(Maplepaw a golden tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Mintbreath a dark blue tom  
Moleeyes a bron tom who's blind  
Mothtail a dark brown she-cat  
Nightgazer a black tom with grey stripes  
Oaktail a ginger she-cat  
Rockclaw a stone grey tom  
Rootswallow a cream she-cat  
(Rosepaw a ginger she-cat)  
Rubyeye a red tabby tom  
Runninghearrt a golden tom  
Sageteller a light grey she-cat  
Barkfoot a dark brown tom

Apprentice:  
Rosepaw a ginger she-cat  
Maplepaw a golden tortoiseshell she-cat  
Lunarpaw a dark grey she-cat  
Leafpaw a light brown she-cat  
Hazelpaw a dark brown tom  
Tallpaw a brown she-cat with long thin legs

Queens:  
Anna a Ginger she-cat with a light ginger underbelly former kittypet  
(Unknown Greykit a dark grey she-cat Winterkit a light ginger she-cat)  
Antsong a black she-cat with long ears  
(Barkfoot's kits Quietkit a dark brown tom, Sleek-kit a sleek black tom, Birdkit a small black she-cat)  
Apricotheart a white she-cat with ginger and golden splotches  
(Expecting Nightgazer's kits)  
Aspennose a grey she-cat  
(expecting Liontail's kits)

Elders:  
Charnose a smokey grey tom odlest cat in the clan  
Badgerbandit a black and white she-cat

Center Clan (the middle clan of the three)

Leader: Shiningstar a glossy golden tom

Deputy: Pearleyes a silver tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine cat: Rootfoot a dark brown tom with a black tail

Warriors:  
Batshimmer a dark brown tom  
Cactusblossom a pink tortoiseshell she-cat  
Destinyseeke a dark grey she-cat  
(Smallpaw a small grey tom)  
Creekcall a ginger tom  
Duststorm a light brown tom  
Crimsonflame a dark ginger tom  
(Crystalpaw a very light blue she-cat)  
Dyingspirit a light grey she-cat with dark grey stripes  
Acorndrop a light ginger tom  
Amberblossom a ginger tortoiseshell she-cat  
Amberclaw a dark ginger tabby she-cat  
Ambercloud a ginger she-cat  
Falconclaw a grey tom with a scar on his front leg  
Flowerflight a grey she-cat  
Frogleap a dark grey tom  
Frondface a brown tom  
Fishtail a black tom with a furry tail  
Finfur a creamy tom  
Flufftail a dark grey tom  
Darkwoods a dark brown tom  
Dasher-run a light grey tom  
Amberwing a ginger she-cat  
Amethystpool a pure black tom  
Autumnwind a ginger tom  
Avalanchefoot a pure white tom  
Calmwater a dark blue tom  
Canaryclaw a golden tom

Apprentice:  
Crystalpaw a very light blue she-cat  
Smallpaw a small grey tom

Queens:  
Lovestream a silver she-cat  
(secretly expecting Mintbreath's kits)  
Shiningeyes a golden she-cat  
(Expecting Darkwood's kits )  
Shrewnose a brown she-cat with white paws and a black tail  
(Fishtail's kits Crowkit a black tom Owlkit a brown she-cat with big eyes)  
Silentvoice a light grey she-cat with dark grey freckles  
(Crimsonflame's Cherrykit a brownish red she-cat)  
Skyfall a ginger she-cat  
(Batshimmer's Dustkit a light brown thin tom Juniperkit a blue tom with a black tip tail)  
Twigbent a dark brown she-cat with a twisted tail  
(Expecting Autumnwind's kits)  
Voleclaw a light grey she-cat with a short tail  
(Expecting Finfur's kits)  
Bristlepetal a pink tortoiseshell she-cat  
(Expecting Dasher-run's kits)  
Buckwish a dark brown she-cat  
(Manglewhisker's Ashkit a white freckled she-cat Jaykit a grey tom with a long tail, Carpkit a ginger she-cat)  
Budfoot a grey tortoiseshell she-cat  
(Expecting Flufftail's kits)  
Bumbleantenna a light grey she-cat with dark grey stripes  
(Falconclaw's Lionkit a golden tom)  
Cottonyowl a long fur curly white she-cat  
(Frogleap's kits Toadkit a brown tortoiseshell she-cat, Frecklekit a grey tom with dark grey freckles )  
Cougarclaw a light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and a black tail  
(Expecting Frondface's kits)

Elders:  
Berrypelt a ragged pale tom

Night Clan (the clan who's nights last the longest)

Leader: Lovestar a red she-cat

Deputy: Burningheart a smokey black tom

Medicine cat:  
Silentecho a light cream she-cat  
Softheart a white she-cat with ginger splotches

Warriors:  
Canarywing a golden she-cat  
(Dogpaw a brown tom)  
Canyonhole a dark brown tom  
Badgerwhisker a black and wwhite tom  
Baldwand a fur less tom  
(Poppypaw a cream tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Banditclaw a smokey grey she-cat  
Battlescars a brown tom covered in scars  
(Owlpaw a greyish brown she-cat with a white under belly)  
Beetlewing a dark grey tom  
Beewhisker a light grey she-cat with black stripes  
(Hummingpaw a ginger she-cat)  
Auroradance a glossy blue she-cat  
Chestnutwing a dark brown tabby tom  
(Loudpaw a light brown tom)  
Chillbelly a pure white she-cat with dark grey freckles  
Chiveyowl a pale tom with black stripes  
(Otterpaw a dark brown tom with long whiskers)  
Ciderbelly a pure white tom with black stripes and grey paws  
(Crookedpaw a ginger she-cat with a bent tail)  
Citrus-sweet a red she-cat tortoiseshell  
Clambelly a dark grey tom with white freckles  
Claypelt a light brown tom  
Clearedcrystal a light blue she-cat  
Swampsmell a ragged ginger tom with the smell of crow-food  
Swanfeather a white she-cat with light grey stripes  
Tarpelt a black long furred tom  
Tawnyfur a black tortoiseshell  
Tigerwillow a brown tom with a torn tail  
Tornheart a grey tabby tom

Apprentice:  
Dogpaw a brown tom  
Poppypaw a cream tortoiseshell she-cat  
Owlpaw a greyish brown she-cat with a white under belly  
Hummingpaw a ginger she-cat  
Loudpaw a light brown tom  
Otterpaw a dark brown tom with long whiskers  
Crookedpaw a ginger she-cat with a bent tail

Queens:  
Dusknight a glossy black she-cat  
(Tornheart's kits Buzzingkit a grey tom with black stripes, Firekit a ginger she-cat with black stripes, Jumpkit a glossy grey tom)  
Emeraldpelt a white tortoiseshell she-cat  
(Claypelt's kit's Mudkits a long fur brown tom, Ivykit a grey tortoiseshell she-cat)

Moon Clan (the clan that sees the moon under them)

Leader: Willowstar a silver she-cat with a moon birthmark  
apprentice: Vulturepaw a dark grey tom with a scar on his nose

Deputy: Tigerfang a ginger tom with black stripes and a white underbelly

Medicine cat: Spottedflower a white tortoiseshell tabby she-cat  
Birdpaw a black tom

Warriors:  
Foxsnout a ginger tom  
(Honeypaw a pale she-cat)  
Ferntooth a grey she-cat  
Frostflower a pure glossy white she-cat  
(Flowerpaw a brown she-cat)  
Trapsmile a golden ragged tom  
Treemind a brown she-cat  
Beaverfang a dark brown tom with a black tail and large teeth  
(Longpaw a black tom)  
Beechbark a smokey tom  
(Cobrapaw a grey tom with white stripes)  
Coltpoppy a light ginger tom  
Comet a golden tom former rogue  
Drizzletail a grey-blue tom with a dark blue tail  
Emberfang a ginger she-cat  
Geckonose a white tabby she-cat with grey stripes  
Breezenight a black tom with a white under belly and a white tip tail  
Harepelt a light grey nearly white tom  
Hazeltail a light brown tom  
Fawnleap a brown tom with with freckles  
Featherflight a silver she-cat  
Fernfollow a light grey she-cat  
Firefight a dark ginger tom  
Frostnose a white tom with grey splotchy pelt  
IvySpring a grey tortoiseshell she-cat  
Larchrings a light brown she-cat  
Purehear a white she-cat with ginger splotches  
Rain-nose a grey tom  
Cherryeyes a light ginger she-cat with a dark red tail  
Bellvoice a light grey she-cat with dark spots  
Damppelt a black tom  
Danceberry a cream tabby she-cat  
Dapplewing a grey she-cat  
Darkbelch a black tom with a white tail  
Deerhop a brown tom with white freckles

Apprentice:  
Honeypaw a pale she-cat  
Flowerpaw a brown she-cat  
Longpaw a black tom  
Cobrapaw a grey tom with white stripes

Queens:  
Applecore  
(Expecting Breezenight kits)  
Burningheart a dark ginger she-cat  
(Expecting Firefight's kits)  
Coldpelt a dark blue she-cat with a light blue tail and white paws  
(Rain-nose's kits Cinnamonkit a smokey brown tom, Rainkit a dark tom with grey-blue freckles)  
Earthtail a dark brown tabby she-cat blind  
(Deerhop's kits Quailkit a dark grey she-cat, Otterkit a long furred light brown tom, Dragonkit a dark brown tabby tom, Songkit a grey she-cat)  
Goosewing a brown she-cat with black freckles  
(Coltpoppy's kits Sandkit a pale she-cat, Antkit a ginger tom)  
Hailstorm a white she-cat with black stripes  
(Expecting the deceased Viletates kits)  
Iceberry a light grey she-cat with large dark paws  
(Damppelt's kits Lillykit a tortoiseshell she-cat, Thunderkit a ginger tom with a black tip tail, Flightkit a light grey tom

Elders:  
Barkfire a dark ginger tom

Sun clan (Center of the sun)

Leader: Tornstar a large dark brown tom with a completely torn right ear

Deputy: Auburntail a white tom with a reddish brown tail  
(apprentice Nutpaw a cream color she-cat)

Medicine cat: Bramblepelt a brown tom with darker brown stripes  
Cinderpaw a blue she-cat

Warriors:  
Desertwing a sandy tom  
Destinyseeker a dark grey she-cat with light stripes  
Devilfang a dark red she-cat with long claws  
(Heartpaw a white she-cat with ginger splotches)  
Dewsun a glossy golden she-cat  
Diamondclaw a blue tortoiseshell she-cat  
Bigstone a grey tabby tom  
(Nettlepaw a thin black tom)  
Birchbark a ragged brown tom  
Birchblaze a ginger tom  
Birchbramble a light brown tom  
(Hawkpaw a light brown tom with black stripes)  
Birdwing a black she-cat  
Bitesharp a large ginger she-cat  
Bittenpelt a scarred she-cat  
Blackalder a black she-cat with a long neck and tail  
(Shallowpaw a grey-blue she-cat)  
Blazingsky a ginger tom  
Blizzardclaw a white she-cat with grey legs  
Avalanchestrike a glossy grey she-cat  
Avalanchetooth a pale she-cat  
Azurefur a grey she-cat  
Aspfang a brown tom  
Geckofang a grey stripe tom  
Gemstone a white tortoiseshell tom  
Ghost-tail a ghostly white tom  
Goldeye a golden she-cat  
Grape a cream she-cat former  
Grasswhistle a dark ginger tom  
Hardbite a brown tom with a missing tooth  
Harepelt a light brown she-cat  
Hazelnut a dark brown tom with black stripes  
Herbflower a white tortoiseshell she-cat  
Hollynut a grey-black tom

Apprentice:  
Nutpaw a cream color she-cat  
Heartpaw a white she-cat with ginger splotches  
Nettlepaw a thin black tom  
Hawkpaw a light brown tom with black stripes  
Shallowpaw a grey-blue she-cat

Queens:  
Moleheart a large brown she-cat  
(Expecting Hardbite's kits)  
Motheye a grey she-cat with a white tip tail  
(Ghost-tail's kits Mousekit a brown she-cat, Smokeykit a black tom)  
Nightflower a sleek black tortoiseshell she-cat  
(Expecting Hollynut's kits)  
Orangenose a white she-cat with ginger splotches former kittypet  
(Blazingsky's kits Pearlkit a ginger she-cat with white paws Pebblekit a white she-cat with ginger spots)

Elders:  
Appleworm a hairless she-cat  
Aquaeye a blue tom


	2. Chapter 1: The Destrution of a family

Mintbreath waited at the end of his border for his mate from the other clan, Lovestream as the sky began to grow dark. Then he saw his silver angel walking toward him with their unborn kits in her belly. "Hello, love. I've miss you and our little ones to be." The blue tom smiled as he'd lick Lovestream's nose then her belly. Lovestream smiled with pure joy and love. "We will have a little time for each other. Burningheart is getting suspicious about where I went off to." The silver she-cat replied.

The spend the night loving each other, but suddenly, Lovestream felt a very sharp pain inside and gasped in pain from the recoil. She started to lie down on the grass, panting in pain. "Lovestream! What's wrong?!" Mintbreath shouted as he keeled down to the silver she-cat, his true love. "I-I don't know... P-please f-find the medicine cat. HURRY!" Lovestream screeched.

The blue tom ran to his clan, Morning Clan. Lovestream was in terrible pain from the kitting. But she knew that in the end it will be worth it. But during this, thing were going wrong. Her breath became shallow and violent as it continue. Then she'd stop. By the time Mintbreath came back with a patrol and the medicine cats, she and half of her litter were dead. The two who survived were rought to the warmth of their father's clan and he had a lot of explaining when they return. But now he can only curl up to his mate and dead kits and cry for their loss.

Mintbreath entered Lunarstar's den to see the Morning Clan leader and deputy, with very upset and confuse look on their faces. The blue tom flattened his ears and bows his head as he the tears were still poured on his face. Moth was not too angry with him but felt pain that it ended this way for him and Lovestream. Lunarstar on the other hand was enrage about his situation. She wanted all her warriors to follow the warrior code.

"Mintbreath, this goes agents everything we have taught you! I have the mind to exile you and those half clan kits!" The white she-cat hissed in anger. "Lunarstar! You may be the leader of Morning clan, but that is the most horrible thing you could do. This matter must be handled delicately, like a bee to a flower. Mintbreath you have been punished enough, but it is for the best that you will not attend at gatherings to keep tension low and prevent conflict. The kits will stay in the clan until the two of us and Shiningstar decides on the kits future." Moth answered to the blue tom.

"Thank you... Lunarstar, Moth... I'll go see how are the kits are doing?" Mintbreath whispered sadly as he'd slowly walked out. "Moth! That is my word that decides things like this. Not yours. This happens more times than I could count." Lunarstar growled at the deputy. "But this way is right, Lunarstar. I fear that your path for the clan may lead to blood and suffering. Please, just try to be more peaceful, for the clans sake." Moth asked before she left. "How dare you...!" The white she-cat began but then notice that her deputy was gone.

As the light brown she-cat walked into the nursery to check on the kits she saw Anna, the former kittypet queen, her flesh and blood litter, and her foster kits. "You have a pawfull, old friend. Reminds me when we were farm kits." Moth smiled at Anna. "Yeah before you left with your parents. I'm just glad that after all these moons that we could be together as a family with the clan and I just wished that he was here to see this." Anna purred. "I'm sure if he was here today he would be proud of you for being a good mother to them all." Moth smiled as Mintbreath came in.

"Are you sure that they are getting enough milk. They look small." Mintbreath worried as he brought the mouse to the queen. "I told you that they are fine and will grow soon. Their is no need to be worried. Everything is going to be fine." Anna smiled. But thing would get more destructive with the dark forest holding the fate of one of those kits.

When word got out about the death of Pearleyes daughter and the living kits in Morning clan, Shiningstar sent a messenger to Lunarstar that he and his deputy will be arriving in five days in the morning to discuss about the kits. The eldest senior warrior, Ivynose was on his way to see the kits himself. He saw Mintbreath licking his kits and keeping them warm. "Hello there young kit. I remember your father and mother caring for you that seems like just a few days ago." The grey tom smiled at him.

"Oh! Ivynose. Sorry. I didn't see you there." Mintbreath frowned. Then Barkfoot, the new warrior saw him and walked toward him. "Well look at this. A traitor and half clan kits. They'll just sink up the clan with it's treachery. Maybe they should share their den with a fox." Barkfoot mocked then laugh. Then the senior cough loudly to make himself known. "Ah! Ivynose I-" the brown tom stuttered. "Should leave before getting your ears shred. If this is how yo act as a warrior, then maybe I should talk you Moth and Lunarstar about that." Ivynose scolded. "F-forgive Ivynose." Barkfoot mewed like a kit then ran off.

"Thank you." The blue tom weakly smiled for the first time since..."Now I would like to see them kits of yours. I want to see the same spirit of a warrior like their father." The grey tom purred. Mintbreath relaxed enough to show him the kits. "Ah. Yes, yes. I can see from the silver that she surly dose have the spirit of the warrior, she'll probably be the best warrior of the clan. It will soon be a great honor to be at her presence as a kit." Ivynose purred with excitement.

Ivynose has a talent to know any kits destiny and future before they do, it is a gift from Star clan. He this small she-cat was going to do big things. But when he looked at the tom... he felt that something was wrong with him, his spirit of the warrior was horribly distorted and deadly. Eve being close to it sent shivers down his spine. His path was marked with... blood, Star clan blood. "Uhhhhhhh... this one... will be a good warrior too. I have to go now, farewell young kit." Ivynose lied as he looked for Moth.

"Moth! I need to talk to you right NOW!" the senior shook as the brown she-cat followed him into her den. "What's wrong, Ivynose?" Moth asked the disturbed senior. "It's about one of Mintbreath's kits. When I sensed his spirit of the warrior, it was like looking in eyes of a dark forest cat." Ivynose warned. "What! What do we do?" Moth asked. "For now keep this between us. Until Star clan sends an omen or a message about the kit. That blue tom should be watched at all times though in secret." Ivynose answered.

Then a yowl from Moleeyes and his patrol. The clan went to see Shiningstar and deputy Pearleyes, who was very depressed, enter the clan. "Has it been five days already? I must go. I'll remember what you said. Moth meowed as she and Lunarstar began the meeting of the kits fate in her den.

Shiningstar and Pearleyes sat down inside Lunarstar's den to discus the fate of the half clan kits. "This is a serious situation. Those two kits belong to both of a clan and since Lovestream is... We need to know how to find the solution to this mess." The silver tortoiseshell responded but still swallowed with grief for her only daughter. "They should not exists. If only Mintbreath fell in love with m- I mean a cat in this clan then this would not have happened!" Lunarstar growled to herself.

"I think their is only one way to fix this, but Mintbreath wold be heartbroken. One of the kits will have to go with you to Center Clan. It is the only way." Moth suggested. "That is brilliant, Moth. But we should wait till they are a little bigger." Shinningstar smiled. "We should wait three moons. And Mintbreath will have to decide which one. His is their father. We will have to let him know." Pearleyes answered. All four of them nod in agreement.

Moth went down to the nursery to see the blue tom and his kits, along with the silver she-cat. They saw him and the kits, playing. "Hello, Mintbreath. May I see my daughters litter." Pearleyes requested from the blue tom. "Of course." Mintbreath smiled as he'd straighten them up a little. "What are their names?" Moth asked as the little blue tom.

"The silver she-cat is Riverkit and the blue tom is Dragonkit." Mintbreath answered as the two kits played with his tail. "There is something we need to tell you. We decided to separate the two kits in three moon and must be the one to decide which kits stays." After the night of protest and argument, Mintbreath finally agreed with their solution.

The sky lit up with the spirit of the warrior ancestors with the silver pelt with great beauty and grace, like a beautiful artwork with full grace and majesty. The young she-cat, Riverkit sneaks off to the upper lands at night to talk to Star clan and think of what they would say back. For as long as Riverkit can remember, she and her brother had no friends, all the apprentices and kits mock them and call them 'Half clan' she did not know what it mean and when she feels alone, she goes out there at night and talk to the silver pelt.

"My brother says that Star clan doesn't exists, but I know he's wrong. But I ask for a favor. Could you ask Lunarstar to give father a time to be with us? I hardly see him in the clan and I want to spend time with him." The silver she-cat asked. Then a blue little tom pounced on his sister. "Gotcha Riverkit! What are you doing out here?" Dragonkit purred with delight. "I was talking with Star clan." The silver she-cat answered as her brother got off her, then she look up at the sky.

"Sis, that is a kit story from the elders to make us follow the warrior code. That's a bunch of stupid stars." Dragonkit grunted at her sister. "Now Dragonkit." A voice began from behind them. They turn to see the eldest elder and the wisest clan cat, Ivynose standing behind them. "Star clan is not a myth. They are out there looking down at us. Without their wisdom, we are lost. We would be as ruthless as the rouges." The grey tom replied to the blue tom.

Dragonkit flatten his ears in annoyance and grunted. But Riverkit eyes glittered with praise for the wise senior. "Now come along. Anna is not happy of you two sneaking off." Ivynose smiled as he led the kits back to the nursery. Then he saw Mintbreath going into his den. "Hello young kit." Ivynose smiled to the tom, but he did not smile back. He'd sighed then looked at the moon. "One moon left before they are split apart." Mintbreath meowed sadly.

Ivynose sighed too. "I know. How about I do your work and you can spend time with your kits." Ivynose suggested kindly for the younger tom. "Oh no you shouldn't-" Mintbreath began. "I insist. Besides I still have a few moons in me before I go to the elders den." The grey tom joked a little. Mintbreath then turned to the nursery to see Anna lecturing his kit gently to them and the kits saying their sorry. Mintbreath chuckled a little then headed towards his den to sleep the night.

The next day, young Riverkit was out playing with her father and her brother for the first time in moons. Mintbreath was playing as the fox and the kits had to defeat him. "Roar! I'm going to eat you in one gulp! Here I come!" The blue tom pretended as the kits jumped from fake surprise. "I'll get you evil fox scum!" Dragonkit squeaked. "We'll chase you out before you get to the clan." Riverkit mewed with so much cuteness.

The two little kits jumped on him and he pretended to fall and die with a fake moan. The blue tom chuckled and the silver she-cat giggled with fun. "I'm sorry I couldn't teach you how to defend agents, kit." Liontail chuckled at his former apprentice. "Don't worry, I fine. You seem excited for your first litter." Mintbreath snickered. Then he'd lenten down the two kit and nudge them to the fresh kill pile.

"You two should try your first mouse now, little ones. You'll learn to love them." Mintbreath smiled at them as he'd grabbed the fattest mouse. Riverkit was the first to take a bite of the prey and she'd lighted up with a smile and so did Dragonkit after his sister. "How does it taste?" Liontail smiled to the young litter. "Good!" They both purred to the warriors.

"Why don't the two of you bring this mouse to Aspennose for me." The golden tom suggested to the brother and sister. Dragonkit flattened his ears and went back to Anna. But Riverkit happily brought the mouse to Liontail's mate. But when she got there, she saw the grey she-cat in so much pain that she could not speak. The silver she-kit could tell that Aspennose was in pain so she went to get a medicine cat.

"Leopardlight... Aspennose is hurting." Riverkit meowed to the medicine as she slipped from rushing to her den and on Leopardlight's tail. "Oh, no. Alright young kit, since Pebblepaw is out collecting herbs, you'll have to help me." Leopardlight ordered as they rushed to the queen. "It's alright, Aspennose, I'm here. We're here to help." The black and white she-cat assured the kitting queen. "We'll start now."

Aspennose was panting like crazy as the first kit came. "It's a tom. Riverkit, I need to lick this kit clean then put him by Aspennose side." The elder medicine cat instructed as the little kit did so. "Alright another tom. One more to go, Aspennose." Leopardlight smiled.

after the final tom came, Aspennose fell asleep and all the clan learned about them after the work was done. "Thank you so much Riverkit. You did good." Liontail praised. The warriors told her that she was great and the apprentices and kits did so as well except for Lunarstar, she still hated the litter and want them gone to have Mintbreath to herself.

As time began to end the life that the two would have to each other, and Mintbreath wished that time would slow down for his family. Ivynose notice the blue tom sitting down alone as the sun goes down for today. The senior warrior sat by him with a ting of pity for him, tomorrow night was the night that one of his litter will be gone forever to Center clan, the clan of the lost queen, Lovestream... Lovestream. "Lovestream, I wish you were here. You would know what to do if it were you. Please, please help me and give the strength and willpower to do this." Mintbreath pleaded to the certain star he sees.

"Asking Star clan for wisdom? Even they don't have all the answers, it will be up to you and you alone to make this chose." Ivynose wisely spoke to the lost tom. "But it feels like I'm being torn apart like a rabbit in the claws of a hawk. I don't know what to do." The blue tom began to sob from the situation. "I think the best thing you should do is to tell the kits tonight so they know as well. They need to learn about their mother and where did this began." The grey tom meowed as he left.

Mintbreath watched him go then left to go to the nursery but then caught a small glimpse of a grown silver she-cat. He quickly turn to see what it was, but nothing was there. The blue tom let a small smile then left for the nursery. He peeked to see that the two kits playing with their foster mother. Anna turned to the blue tom, and he had a depressed look on his face. "I wish an alone time with my kits." Mintbreath requested. The former kittypet nodded and went to check on her now apprentice kits.

"Young ones we need to talk." The blue tom began. The litter sat down as they listen to their father. "Tomorrow, Center clan cats will come to take one of you with them, one of you will be a Center clan cat." Mintbreath explaned. "What?! Why?!" Drsgonkit yowled. "Because that was the clan your mother was in, your flesh and blood mother. The clan she was in before she'd died. This is the only way to prevent war. Tomorrow night I'll take one of you to the clan. I love you. Goodnight." Mintbreath answered then left.

"We won't see each other anymore?" Dragonkit cried. "Why can't we stay as a family, why?" Riverkit began to sob. "Please don't cry. As long as we have our song we will never be alone." the blue tom purred falsely to his sister as he began to sing. (I do not own this song)

"Brought into the light at last,  
by the cold exposing sun,  
I was granted freedom,tame,  
to become the chosen one.  
Through the mirror,night reflected,miraculous to see,  
my soul threw away the mask,that hinds the deeper me  
Breaking the dark of night,  
Piercing through the painted white,  
cut it all away from yesterday,  
till' a knew era's in sight.  
Unlock the heart within,  
let it spread it's wings and soar,  
rising up in flight,through the night of white,  
and fly on forever more. "

After that they curled up to the nest and slept for their last day together.

The two siblings spend as much time together as they can before they get separated from each other forever. Riverkit pretended to be happy, but she was heartbroken that her family would torn apart. "Hello kits. What are you two up to?" Moth asked as she walks with Lunarstar. "We're exploring a little in the camp." Dragonkit answered as he got close to the white she-cat. Lunarstar hissed at the small tom with pure hatred. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lunarstar screeched at him.

The blue tom jumped away in fear and both him and his sister hid away behind Moth. "Lunarstar! He's just a kit. He did nothing wrong." Moth scowled at her leader. The white she-cat grunted and went off somewhere else. "I'm sorry little ones, Lunarstar has been having nightmares lately. Why don't the two of you go watch the apprentices?" Moth lied as the the two kits went off to look for them.

They saw Greypaw and Winterpaw practice fight and they watch them secretly. "Hey! What are you two up to?" Greypaw growled at her foster kits. "Relax, Greypaw. Let them watch they might learn something." Winterkit smiled as they continued their training. *Wow. Big sis does an amazing south paw. That's cool. I can't wait to be an apprentice* Riverkit thought as Dragonkit purred with excitement with his sister.

After the day was gone. Both Dragonkit and Riverkit faked sleeping to see which one of them stays. Mintbreath slowly came in to not wake up his kits. *Star clan give me the strength to do this.* The blue tom preyed in his mind. He was about to grab the silver she-cat. Riverkit flinched a little knowing that she would be gone or thinking. But Mintbreath hesitated and grabbed his son instead.

Mintbreath picked him up and began to walked to Center clan slowly. Riverkit looked to see her father gone and she ran after him. As he was into the territory, Riverkit went to the upper lands and saw her brother being carried away. She closed her eyes and began to sing their song.

"Brought into the light at last,  
by the cold exposing sun,  
I was granted freedom,tame,  
to become the chosen one.  
Through the mirror,night reflected,miraculous to see,  
my soul threw away the mask,that hinds the deeper me

Dragonkit heard the song and began to sing it too.

Breaking the dark of night,  
Piercing through the painted white,  
cut it all away from yesterday,  
till' a knew era's in sight.  
Unlock the heart within,  
let it spread it's wings and soar,  
rising up in flight,through the night of white,  
and fly on forever more. "

Soon her brother and father were out of sight, knowing that Dragonkit was gone.


	3. Chapter 2 the hatred and love

As the siblings grew from different clan, the memory of each other never left them. Riverkit had beginning to grew close to her clan since her brother left and some of her clanmates began to become friends. But others like Lunarstar and Barkfoot was still full hatred of her half clan blood. When the time came to grant Riverkit apprentice hood, the white she-cat pretended to be sick and ordered Moth to the rest for her. The deputy then called for a clan meeting.

Mintbreath entered the nursery to see an excited Riverkit bouncing off the walls and Anna trying to calm her down. "Calm on now, dear little one. Calm down, your fur is all frizzled and we want you to look presentable to the clan, do we?" The ginger she-cat cooed to her foster kit. "I'm sorry, mother. But I can't control myself with this much excitement!" The silver she-cat squealed with happiness. "Now hold still." Anna purred gently as she'd licked her foster daughters pelt clean and calm looking.

"Alright now I want you to make the clan proud, alright? I want you to listen to your mentor and try your best." Anna smiled as she gave her last lick like a mother cat would. "Come now let's get going." Mintbreath purred as he and his daughter headed to the camp in the snow. It was leaf-bare and they have lost Charnose the grouchy but loyal, and Lightheart the shy but gentle to the great freeze.

The silver she-cat sat next to her father and to her new friend, Maplekiss. "Finally you can be an apprentice, I've been bored out of my mind with the new apprentices. Far too boring. Hope you be my apprentice." The a golden tortoiseshell she-cat joked, then Riverkit snickered. "Now you two should show respect to your clanmates. They might save you life one day." Mintbreath sternly meowed. "Whoops." Maplekiss flanted her ears.

"Cats of Morning clan. We have gain and lost warriors. I wish to congratulate Maplekiss, Greyclaw, Wintersneeze, Lunarecho, Leafheart, Tallfang, and Hazeleye." Moth purred as the clan cheered for them. "And with new apprentices as Quietpaw and Sleekpaw and Birdpaw. Now we will have one more apprentice." The deputy smiled. "Riverpaw step forward please."

The silver she-cat did so with a great smile. "Riverkit you will be known as Riverpaw. Greyclaw." The dark grey she-cat starred up at her with confusion. "You have shown honesty and loyalty, I like you to pass it down to Riverpaw." Moth smiled. "R-really?! Me?! YES! YES! Y- urrrrrrrr I-I mean sure-sure fine." Greyclaw twitched, pretended not to care where she is completely hipper in spirit.

Moth chuckled. "You are dismissed." The brown she-cat purred. "Come we should show you the apprentice den, Riverpaw." Quietpaw whispered as she and the other apprentices showed her around.

"Alright now lower your body and tuck in your tail and... POUNCE!" Greyclaw instructed as Riverpaw went into the air and land on her paws. "How did I do?" Riverpaw asked her mentor. "Hmmmmm you did great but you need to flatten your ears or they will see you." The grey she-cat responded as she and her went back to the camp. "You should get some rest now." Greyclaw smiled.

But then Moth came towards them. "Hold on you two. Lunarstar has ordered that you two, Anna, Liontail, Larchtooth, and Blackswip go on a hunting patrol to the Hollow tree." Moth reported."Bu- *sigh* alright. When do we leave?" Greyclaw sighed. "Now." Liontail answered as he and the patrol came from behind. "OK. Let's go." Riverpaw smiled. Soon all six of the clan cats headed out to the Hollow tree.

Both Larchtooth and Blackswip were chasing the same mouse and the small creature hid in the snow and the to rammed into each other. But Liontail caught the mouse as it return to the upper ground. Anna also caught a rabbit as Riverpaw caught her first prey, a bluejay. Soon though a snowstorm gripped the land. None of them could see where they were. "Everyone! We must return to the camp hurry!" The golden tom shouted.

"Stay with me Riverpaw. We'll find everyone." Anna meowed as the silver she-cat shivered close to her foster mother. But then the heard yowling of pain. "We're under attack! But we can't see the foe!" Blackswip shouted. Then Riverpaw heard something from under the snow. "It's underneath us!" The apprentice shouted as Anna pushed her out of the way. Then Riverpaw saw the enemy blurry, pure white fur with green eyes, that's it. Everything went black when the cat knocked her out.

But she awoke to Annas' screams, her eyes shot up to see her foster mother barley alive and in pain. The cat was about to strike at Riverpaw but then saw Liontail coming and dug under the snow quickly. The little silver was panting in pain. "Riverpaw! Are-" But then Liontail stopped when Riverpaw muttered one word before fainting. "M-mother..."

As soon as Liontail brought Anna and Riverpaw to the camp, Leopardlight and Pebblestone quickly began to heal the two. As Riverpaw began to have nightmares of that cat who caused the bloodshed. "mother..." The silver she-cat barley muttered trapped in her mad dreams. Pebblestone set her gently as she'd finished healing her, then her father, Mintbreath, came in with the face full of worry. "Will she live?" The blue tom asked the new medicine cat.

The dark grey tortoiseshell she-cat nodded. "But she will need plenty of rest though. She had suffered many wounds. I say she will have to stay in here for quite some time." Pebblestone answered. Mintbreath sighed in relief and lied next to his daughter. Leopardlight and Anna were in the upper part of the den to stop the bleeding. But there is little life in her body.

After an hour or so Leopardlight came out of the upper den. "How's Anna? Is she alright?" Moth asked as she'd lied down in patience. The black and white she-cat gave a grim look. Moth eyes were widen in shock. Her best friend... gone? "I'm sorry, but the bleeding was too much even for me, she left for Star clan." The elder medicine cat grimly answered as she'd walked slowly to Riverpaw's sleeping form.

"At least one was spared from death." Leopard weakly smiled at the sleeping she-cat as she petted the apprentice head. "We will mourn for her. Liontail, I will need your help." The golden tom nodded as they headed up to get Anna's body. Riverpaw then scream and shot up with fright! Everyone came running towards her and not in delight. "Riverpaw, Riverpaw what's wrong?!" Pebblestone worryingly asked the disturbed apprentice.

Soon her screeching and yowling died down as she was now covered in sweat. "What is the matter?" Moth asked as calm as she could be. "I... *sniff* had a dream about the cat who killed mother..." The silver she-cat muttered still disturbed by the dreams- no nightmares of madness. "You saw the cat who attacked us?" Liontail asked quickly trying to know more about this to track the cat. "Yes. I can still see the white pelt and green eyes. They will never leave my mind." Riverpaw sobbed.

"Alright, that's enough questions. She needs to rest up. You two should help me carry Anna to the center of the camp to say goodbye to her." Leopardlight instructed as they dragged the gingers body to the center of Morning clan to grieve for her. Lunarstar shared tongues with the corpse and then went to see Moth. "Riverpaw saw the cat, but there is still little to know. All we know that it is a white furred cat with green eyes, that's all." Moth reported. "Sent out patrols for the cat. Leave no stone unturned and warn some of the patrols from the other clan." The white she-at ordered as the brown she-cat did so.

The next two moons were the worst of Riverpaw's life. She lost her foster mother, she was badly injured and emotionally and mentally scarred by the cat, and she can't escape her nightmares, also she didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her foster mother one last time. She had always thought of Anna as her mother no matter what. Sometimes her dear friend Maplekiss comes in and visits her and brings her comfort. Her father as well, sometimes, due to Lunarstar's contents patrols, he'd had hardly anytime to see his daughter.

But then a surprise when Hazeleye came in to the medicine cat den with a fresh kill in his mouth. The dark brown tom really didn't like cats that were not full blooded. But something was different with his face expression, not fully glaring and not a sound of hissing from his throat. "Here this is for you." Hazeleye blushed as he'd handed the mouse, pretending not to care. "Thank you, Hazeleye. I didn't of you of all clan cats in Morning clan would care about me." Riverpaw purred.

"What?! I-I d-don't like you, mouse brain! I-I only did this because the moth made me, half clan." The brown tom blushed madly, looking away. He calls the deputy a moth, because he hates moths. "Well that's still very sweet of you." The silver she-cat purred. "Do you want to share?" The gentle apprentice asked. "Fine! If you're going to beg me!" Hazeleye falsely snapped as he and her began to eat the mouse.

As soon as he left and Silverpaw was alone, someone waited and soon try to begin the assassination.

A silhouette cat came closer to the sleeping silver she-cat. Riverpaw was slowly disturb by the shadow gazing over her. Her eyes slowly open to eye... no the green eyes that be-long to-to. She screamed and the silhouette pinned her down and raised her claws. Riverpaw screamed even louder, then the silhouette became more clearly. *No... This can't be...* The apprentice thought as her eyes widen by the sicken truth of her foster mother's death, that that attack them in leaf-bare was ... Lunarstar!

"You! You don't deserve to exists or continue to live! I... I'LL KILL YOU!" Lunarstar screeched. It all seemed lost, but then a blurry brown pushed the traitor away as fast as lighting when it strikes. The pure white she-cat was flung out and the deputy stood her ground as she protected the young she-cat. All the clan cats of Morning clan circled around the two. Either knew what happened and saw were too shock or confuse and don't know what is happening. Lunarstar stood up with anger filling her soul and mind.

"How dare you interfere Moth! Get out of the way!" The mad she-cat ordered. "Why? To kill the innocent, to betray us and throw away all the things you were once taught? To betray Star clan?" The deputy protest agents her leader. "Grrrrrrrr... Morning clan, kill Moth!" The mad leader ordered her clan. But only Barkfoot attack her with full loyalty to Lunarstar, Leaftail hesitated but attack her. Then suddenly, both Liontail and Ivynose pinned both of them to the ground.

"This is no longer your clan, you three. You are all exiled and if return you will be treated as an enemy." Moth hissed. But Lunarstar try to pounce her but was clawed deeply in the face by her former deputy. She fell to the ground. "You mouse brains! Star clan has betrayed us all!All I ever wanted was a family, and I followed the code and had it all stripped away from me! We curse Star clan and those who are foolish to follow! But you have not seen the last of us..." The former leader growled as she and the three fled in the forest.

Hazelpaw caught a glimpse of his sister's eyes, Leafpaw before she left.

Moth waited patiently for Leopardlight outside the den for her mission to be complete. Soon the black and white she-cat came out and face the deputy. "Well is it-" Moth began but then the elder medicine cat raised her paw. "It's done. Lunarstar's lives have been stripped away from her, by Star clan. She will now be a rouge cat. Which means that we need a new leader." Leopardlight answered.

The two left to Moth to become leader. Soon Riverpaw came to her secret place to talk to Star clan. "Star clan I need to ask you something. Why did Lunarstar go bad?" The silver she-cat asked the silver pelt. Riverpaw waited for a response. "If you wanted answers, then go to the one who can give them to you." A familiar voice wisely meowed. Then the apprentice turn to see the senior warrior, Ivynose.

"Ivynose. Do you know what happened to her?" Riverpaw asked. "Lunarstar may have turn her back on all the clans, but the true traitor was her brother. History has a nasty history of repeating itself, dear Riverpaw." Ivynose grimly meowed. "She has a brother?" Riverpaw wondered her eyes widen by the knowledge she had gained. "Had. He died as he lived, a manipulative traitor. Lunarstar killed him in cold blood."

Soon Ivynose told the story of a kit who was named for the moon. When her mother died her father left the clan to be a kittypet, her brother, Jaguarjaw was all she could trust. But he wanted his puppet to be the leader of all clans, so he made his sister kill the deputy for her to be deputy for him. But when Mintbreath tried to stop him, the glossy black tom ordered his sister to kill him but, she turn on him, ripped him apart and left his body in the lake. She did this out of love but then, her crush chose another from a different clan.

"Wow I can't believe that happened to her." Riverpaw frowned with a heavy heart. "She thought the only thing she could have left is vengeance, but in the end that was what destroyed her." Ivynose wisely meowed as they looked at the moon.

Riverpaw then awoke the next morning to Moth or maybe Mothstar's voice. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me at the Owl's beak for a clan meeting." Her voice echoed through the clan like a lion's growl. Every cat in Morning clan came, even the kits of Liontail's, Blazekit, Amberkit, and the smallest Smallkit. Hazeleyes sat by Maplekiss and Riverpaw as they mutter to each other of the news of the might be new leader. "I wounder if Star clan granted her nine lives. After all Lunarstar is still alive." Featherfoot asked her mate Runningheart.

"Of course they did, you mouse brain! Leopard took the traitor's nine lives! I'm wondering who she's picking as deputy." Larchtooth hissed at the tom. Soon the brown she-cat raised her paw for quiet. "Cats of Morning clan, I have gain my nine lives and my new name, Mothstar." Soon the clan cheered for her. "Mothstar! Mothstar! Mothstar!" All the morning clan cats cheered for her. "I speak to the spirits of Star clan to hear and approve of my chose, Ivynose will be my deputy." Mothstar smiled.

"Why what an honor. Thank you, Mothstar I accept." Ivynose smiled. "Now for new warriors. Quietpaw, Sleekpaw, Birdpaw, Greypaw, step forward." Soon all four came forward as she began the speech. "I Mothstar leader of-" But then was interrupted by Leaftail quickly coming in the camp. Every cat mutter in shock as they circle her.

"Leaftail what happened to you and why have you come back?" Mothstar demanded. "I-I wanted to come back. I only did these thing because Lunarstar was our leader, but the time I spend with her, she grew mad. When I ask to return to Morning clan and ask for forgiveness , Lunarstar ordered Barkfoot to kill me and I fled home..." Leaftail moaned as she fell over. "Leopardlight, Pebblestone. Quick! She needs help!" The Morning clan ordered as the came to the rescue.

When Mothstar entered Leopardlights den, she saw the injured rouge and Lunarstar's stench all over her. Ivynose came in here last night to see if see was telling the truth, she was and there is something else she's hiding. But most of the clan did not accepted her return and still despise her. But Hazeleye was trapped between his belief and his kin. Soon the young she-cat awoke to see Mothstar in front of her.

"If you wish to become one of us again, then you must everyone's trust. Now rest until the wound is healed." The brown she-cat meowed as she soon left the den. Then her brother came in with one question in his mind that his sister needed to answer. "Leaftail why did you turn on us? I want the truth." Hazeleye demanded from his litter mate. "Love. I was in love with Barkfoot until he showed me his true self. Then there was nothing left to love." The light brown she-cat answered to her brother.

Hazeleye grimace at her sister's answer, but then a silver she-cat came in. "Leave her alone, Hazeleye. Here. This mouse is only for you. I'm glad on your return." Riverpaw smiled as she handed her the fresh kill. "Thank you, but why?" Leaftail asked the younger she-cat. "Because I knew what it is like to be outcast and so did one other." The apprentice answered as she left the den. Hazeleye felt guilt in his pelt and turned to his sister. She nodded in approve and the brown tom went after her.

Hazeleye searched for the silver she-cat in the camp but could not find her anywhere. "Who are you looking for, young one." The deputy, Ivynose asked the brown tom. "I'm looking for Riverpaw. Have you seen her?" Hazeleye wondered to the elder warrior. "She's at her secret place. The Star clan voice. Just follow this path." The grey old tom answered as he checked on his new mate, Ribbons. She was kitting his kits.

Hazeleye came down the flatten grass to see the silver she-cat in the sunlight. She look beautiful. She was starring at the sky talking to the unseen Star clan. "Riverpaw..." The brown tom began. The apprentice turn surprised to see the tom behind her. "I want to apologize for insulting you and your brother over the seasons. I-I didn't mean to make you feel like an outcast. I was hiding my true feelings." The brown tom meowed.

Riverpaw notice him blushed madly. "What was the feeling?" The silver she-cat blushed. "*Sigh* Riverpaw, your eyes shine more then the silver pelt itself. I really you." Hazeleye confessed to the silver she-cat. "I love you too. Will become mates once I become a warrior."


	4. Chapter 4

As Riverpaw headed to the gathering With her clan she saw for the first time since they were separated, she saw her bother Dragonki- Dragonpaw. She saw him with a grey tom with dark grey freckles talking to each other. The blue tom turn around to see his sister, then he ran to her. "Riverkit! Oh! Riverpaw! I have missed you so much. I thought that I might never see you again!" The blue tom purred in pure happiness.

"I have missed you too, Dragonpaw!" Riverpaw smiled at her brother. "Actually-" Dragonpaw began but then Lovestar call for the meeting to begin. "I'll go first." Willowstar meowed. "We have lost Drizzletail and Harepelt by some unknown rouges." *Was it Lunarstar and Barkfoot?* Riverpaw wondered to herself. "I have gain my nine live and our former leader Lunarstar have betrayed us with Barkfoot and we were forced to chase them out." Mothstar meowed in a monotone way.

Everyone muttered and whispered in surprise. "Well my clan have a few surprises as well. One of our apprentices have made warrior in under two moons. Dragonpaw or Dragonfang." Everyone gasped in shock and turn to the tom. "Dragonfang! Wow! I can't believe it!" All the clan cats whisipered. *Amazing! I never thought that he can make warrior that fast.* The silver she-cat thought.

As soon as the other leaders finished their reports, Morning clan returned home muttering the events of the gathering. That's when a patrol came to them as fast speed. "Liontail what's wrong?" Ivynose asked. "We found... Barkfoot and he's dead. It was also it was Lunarstar who killed him." Liontail reported to the deputy and leader. "What? Oh my..." Riverpaw whispered. "Leaftail is with him, mourning for him." Rockclaw meowed.

Riverpaw, Greyclaw, and Hazeleye came to see the brown toms body with more like a shredded prey and a sobbing Leaftail. "I'm sorry I left you alone with her, Barkfoot. Please forgive me. I love so much, I wish I could have you! I'M SORRY!" Leaftail shrieked in misery. Her brother and only friend join her in the grieving.

Greyclaw saw the progress of her young apprentice and saw as she grew from a playful kit with so much innocence and foolishness to a brave and beautiful cat. Even when Anna died, Greyclaw promised to protect her sibling and foster sibling from danger. She watch her try a south paw and did it perfectly after many failed attempts. "How did I do?" Riverpaw wondered to her mentor. "Pure flawless work, Riverpaw. I will talk to Mothstar about starting your test tomorrow." The grey she-cat smiled as she returned to the camp with the apprentice.

Then Hazeleye saw his future mate and licked her cheek. "Want to have some time to ourselves, love?" The brown tom flirted. The silver she-cat smiled and nodded as they left for the most romantic spot for them. They curled their tails with each other in romance full with love. But something was watching them and hated every moment of love. It's claws were ready to rip them apart for having something that she could never have again.

The creature pounced them, but Hazeleye saw it and pushed the silver she-cat out of the way. It was Lunarstar mad with rage and loneliness. "YOU TWO! I'LL KILL YOU!" Lunarstar screeched in anger. Riverpaw was truly terrified of her, but that did not stop her from saving her truelove. She pounce on the white she-cats back and pushed her off Hazeleye. "I won't let you hurt him." Riverpaw growled.

As they battled, they seem to be impossible to win, but Riverpaw was victories and the wounded Lunarstar fled not know that a cat from her past would end her chapter.

Lunarstar fled with great anger in her throat, not knowing what to do now at this point. But then she heard something splashing near the lake where she was. She crouched down and look through the bushes to see a young blue tom, Mintbreath's son, Dragonfang. *Since I was unable to kill his daughter. I'll take his son's life.* Lunarstar quietly growled as she slowly made her way to him. She smiles at the thought that the fool did not notice her. He lift his head up, not even turning around. "You thought it would be that easy Lunar? I heard you after you entered our land " The blue tom coldly meowed without looking at her.

The rouge was shock from his strong seances. "It doesn't matter if you knew that I was coming. I will get my revenge! And I'll start with you!" Lunarstar hissed at him. "I thought you were going to kill Hazeleye and Riverpaw tonight, did things gone wrong for you?" Dragonfang terribly meowed coldly. *How did he knew-* She thought but then the blue tom began to talk. "It was your soul that told me. I can read you like an open book and use it agents you. But I'm fair,I shall let you have the first blow." The Center clan warrior smiled wickedly at her with his eyes close.

The pure white she-cat try to use a south paw on him but he'd vanished when the claws were only an inch away from him. She looked around for him. "Poor thing... did not get your mouse. This one is faster than Leopard clan. But since your turn was up, it's mine now." His voice growled when Lunarstar was sent back to the shallow part of the lake With a broken jaw. Her jaw hang without her able to close it. "Surprise of my speed. I can even touch your heart without even getting hurt by you." Dragonfang smiled evilly at her as his claws grew to the size of trees and as sharp as wolf teeth.

She was stab from the inside out, or what she thought. "Want to know how I did this?" The blue tom asked as he whispered his secret to her ear. Her eyes grew large with shock. He'd stepped back and grabbed her head with his paws. "Like they say two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Dragonfang darkly chuckled as he open his eyes to see both dark red. Then the crushing sound sent a few birds away. The blue tom was gone and Lunarstar was left for dead.

"And then Lunarstar runs off with her tail between her legs. Riverpaw was really brave." Hazeleye meowed to their clanmates as they listen to what happened as they stare at the young she-cat at surprise. "Wow, Riverpaw. I'm impressed." Ivynose smiled as he'd turn to the Morning clan leader with an answer. "Yes. Even when you were afraid of her, you still had the courage to protect your clan mates. That should be rewarded. Riverpaw step forward." Mothstar answered. The apprentice stepped closer to the Owl's beak, wondering what the reward is.

"I Mothstar, leader of Morning clan, call on my warrior ancestors to look down at this young she-cat. She has train hard to learn and understand the ways of the warrior code and I asked to look down at her not as an apprentice, but full warrior. Do you Riverpaw promis to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" Mothstar began. The silver she-cat nodded.  
"Than by the power of Star clan I give you your warrior name. Riverpaw you will be known as Riverstream for your bravery and loyalty and make you a full member of Morning clan." Then the clan cheered for the new warrior.

"Blazepaw! Amberpaw! Smallpaw!" The clan cheered for the new apprentices. Blazepaw's mentor was Hazeleye, Amberpaw's was Leaftail and Smallpaw's was Ivynose. Riverstream walked to her mate Hazeleye with a smile. "Looks like you have a lot of work to do. He he he... Looks like you of a pawfull. Just let me know if you need any help, my little warrior." The silver she-cat flirted with the brown tom. The tom laughed a little, then a shrieked came from the bushes as a dark brown tom panting.

"Batshimmer?! What are you doing here?!" Leaftail questioned the Center clan cat. "We... Found... Lunar... Star... She's... D-dead..." The dark tom panted from exhaustion. Everyone gasped in shock from his words. Soon Mothstar and her patrol came to see the slain she-cat. "She looks like that some beast ripped her apart with it's teeth. What did this to her?" Riverstream asked her brother. "No one knows but we are warning all cats to keep a look out, you should take her to the Warrior graveyard." Dragonfang answered as they did so.

As the time passed through the forest, trouble began to stir in the most quiet of nights. A silhouette of a cat shifted it's way to the camp without being detected by the locals of Morning clan. It notice the small mewing sound of kits, what it was looking for. As the shadow loom over Ribbons, and her three kits. Soon she awoke from the dark shadow on her and turn her head to see a rouge in the camp, she let out a screech and everyone awoke to see the injured queen and the kits missing.

"What happened?" Mothstar demeaned. "A rouge got into the clan and stole the kits!" Ivynose yowled as he began the patrol. Pebblestone was the only one in the clan and Leopardlight was nowhere to be soon as Pebblestone healed her she follow the patrol. The patrol search a high and low, then heard heard a yowl from the missing medicine cat. "Come on!" Hazeleye shouted as they followed the sound. They saw the missing kits escaping and running to their father and Leopardlight and the brown tom fighting on the monster path.

Then they heard a monster roaring with anger. The black and white pinned the thief on the road. "What are you doing?!" The rouge shrieked as the monster came closer and closer. "You will never come near though kits, even if we both have to die!" Leopardlight screeched in anger. Then the car hit them both as they were barley alive. "LEOPARDLIGHT!" The grey she-cat screamed as she ran to her side. "Why did you do it?" Pebblestone sobbed. "All cats must be willing to give up their lives, my dear Pebblestone. Goodbye dear Pebblestone. Please be strong for me... and ... please... return the kits to Morning clan..." She moaned as she died.

Then Hazeleye notice the theif was still alive and growled. "Why did you steal our kits?!" The brown tom hissed. "He... told me...if I to...ok the kits...he'll leave me alone..." The rouge moan as began to die. Ivynose did not like the sound of that. Who was the cat who told him to kidnap the kits?

The day after Leopardlight's death and Pebblestone felt so alone. She constantly wonder off somewhere in her den to be alone and cry. But then Riverstream came in moaning in pain. Pebblestone stopped crying and pretend to smile for the young warrior. "What is wrong, Riverstream?" The grey tortoiseshell wondered to the silver she-cat. "I have been feeling very sick. I began to throw up this morning." The silver she-cat moaned from the pain her belly.

Soon Pebblestone examined Riverstream and notice some joyful news at last for the clan. "Riverstream you're..." Pebblestone began but then Mothstar began a clan meeting. The two of them sat down and listen to her. "Cats of Morning clan. I am afraid that Leaftail wishes to join the elders as well as Mintbreath." Mothstar meowed sadly. Every muttered and whispered in shock. "That will be all." Mothstar announced as she and Ivynose leave somewhere else.

The Riverstreams upset face turn into a joyful one from the news she had heard and she left to find Hazeleye who looks terribly upset. "Oh Riverstream after Leopardlight's death, I don't think anything will cheer me up." The brown tom frowned in sorrow. "I think this news will make you feel better, my love. I'm kitting."

As a moon passed, it was time for the gathering and sadly Riverstream could not attended with her mate, due to the fact the her kits could arrive any day and Pebblestone demeaned that the silver she-cat would stay in her den 'till her kits come. Hazeleye agreed with the medicine cat. As the clan walked to the gathering, they notice all but Moon Clan being there. It was not like them.

Another surprise to see the new warrior, Dragonfang, standing on the High rocks. Mothstar walked toward him in confusion. "Dragonfang? What are you doing at the high rock?" Mothstar asked the blue tom. "I will tell in my report." Dragonfang answered as the new leader Burningstar call for the meeting.

"Alright, the meeting is about to begin. Night clan has nothing to report." Burningstar meowed. "Now my turn. I am now the leader of Center clan. Pearleyes retired and Shiningstar's dead." Dragonstar smiled. Everyone gasped in surprise from. "Also the prey has left and our kits grew hungry, when we told Moon clan, they refuse to lend a paw, soon we forced them out." Dragonstar growled in wraith.

Then Auburnstar step forward. "I have agreed hunting rights to him." The white red tail she-cat meowed as she tilt her head in great shame. Everyone protest in outrage. "In order for Center clan to survive, we must take what we need."


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the clan return, it was already morning. Hazeleyes wanted to check on his mate, Riverstream. He was so very worried about his love and his future kits. He dashed toward to the medicine cats den in order to find his mate. But before he can go inside, but then Ribbons pushed him out and guarded the entrance. "Ribbons, what is the meaning of this?" The brown tom demanded from the queen.

"I'm sorry, but Riverstream is kitting as we speak. You'll have to stay out here and wait." Ribbons answered as Hazeleyes try to get through her, but this you'd be nearly impossible because she is one of the most strongest cats in Morning clan. As he could hear his mate scream his mate he tries to push his way through and she can easily knock him down.

But then the screams stop and the sounds of mews went through the entrance. "Congratulation Hazeleye. You have two sons and two daughters. Riverstream is doing just fine. Go and see her." The medicine cat smiled in the joyed news. The brown tom quickly entered the den to see his mate lien down on the nest with for newborn kits. "Come here my love and meet your sons and daughters." The silver she-cat smiled.

"What should we name them?" Hazeleyes asked as he snuggled with his love and kits. "I'm not sure yet but we'll know." Riverstream smiled as they curled up with each other. But the brown tom had upsetting news of what her brother had done. He will tell her later though.

The aged elder walked out of the elders den to get fresh air and wishing to get out of great depression he had in his heart. Ever since Badgerbandit died from the great frost many seasons ago, thhere has been a painful reminder of his failure to protect his secret lover, he only wished that he would have told her how he felt before she chose Beetleflight, a warrior that died in the river in leaf-bare a long time ago.

He wished to leave the camp for water, but he needed to be with a warrior. Then he heard a song coming from the nursery. The grey tom watched as the the silver she-cat sang her kits to sleep.  
"Brought into the light at last,  
by the cold exposing sun,  
I was granted freedom,tame,  
to become the chosen one.  
Through the mirror,night reflected,miraculous to see,  
my soul threw away the mask,that hinds the deeper me  
Breaking the dark of night,  
Piercing through the painted white,  
cut it all away from yesterday,  
till' a knew era's in sight.  
Unlock the heart within,  
let it spread it's wings and soar,  
rising up in flight,through the night of white,  
and fly on forever more. "

As the kits try to fight sleep, they curled up and snooze with bliss. Charnose chuckled softly as he slowly walked toward the nursing she-cat. "You seem great with your kits, lassie." The grey tom whispered. "Thanks." Riverstream smiled as the new queen, Greyclaw, came in to help with the kits for her foster sister to get a break. Riverstream and Charnose walked out, trying not to disturb the kits. "Riverstream, lassie. Would you do this old ragged tom to the river, I need the thirst like Leopard clan." Charnose requested. "Sure, my friend." Riverstream smiled.

As they finally reached the water, Dragonstar and his warrior, Falconclaw came near the den. The blue tom told him of his new found powers to turn the clans to one, how he became clan leader and must tested his loyalty. "My sister must be close enough to the edge for her to escape and for the tom to drown, don't come ." The blue tom ordered the scarred the blue tom vanished into the forest trees.

The tom did so with so much hesitation by killing the beavers and clawing the wood to cause a gash of water to swept the land. The two cats ran as they saw the flash flood. Riverstream manage to reached it safely but Charnose was nearly swept away and was now hanging on to the branch. As the grey tom with a scar on his front leg tries to leave a shadow pushed him into the river, drowning him and killing him.

As Riverstream tried to reach to the grey elder, his claws did not hold and he fell into the river. "Charnose! NO!" Riverstream screeched as the tom was gone.

It had been two days and leaf-bare had come. Mothstar still send searching patrols for charnose where he disappeared but hope is slipping. Blazepaw and his mentor Hazeleye were on that patrol and searched near the river where it is now becoming frozen with the cold whether and snow. "Blazepaw, I need you to search east of here and report back, alright?" His mentor ordered his young apprentice. "A-a-alright, b-b-b-b-but t-then can we go h-home to g-g-get warm?" Blazepaw shivered, still not used to the cold yet of the new snow and frigged air.

Hazeleye nodded as the apprentice dash off to look. As he searched he found nothing yet, but strange noises that the young ginger got curios about. He'd followed the sound where through the bushes. He peaked through the bushes without being spotted, but he will wished that he had never done that after what he is about to see. Smallbite pinned down by the deputy, Acorndrop, and the Center clan leader, Dragonstar watching it all.

The small warrior was nearly alive from the consent attacks from the deputy. "The traitor is ready for you, my master." Acorndrop cruelly smiled as he held up the small tom for the blue tom to deliver the finale blow. "The... only traitor... IS YOU, Dragonstar! You burned Shiningstar alive... You sliced your own mentor after you got your warrior name... You killed Falconclaw at the river!" Smallbite hissed at the tom.

But he'd remain silent only to put to of his paws on his face and a smashing sound was heard once again. Blazepaw stared at fear and untold horror on what he just saw. A clan leader, crushing his head to bits like nothing. "Are you worried that two cats will try to kill you in your sleep?" The deputy frowned. "Lunarstar nor this traitor are never coming back or going anywhere! You see once they are near death I can..." But Dragonstar stop and Blazepaw ran as fast as he could to prevent being the next victim of the le- no! A demon.

Blazepaw fled in fear, never looking back from the most unbelievable, the most impossible horror he had ever seen in his entire life, knowing that if he stop, that demon poising as a leader will kill him. He needed to find his mentor and the rest of the patrol before Acorndrop and Dragonstar catch up. But Dragonstar already knew this will happen and in order to keep his secret kept, he must make sure the young tom must never speak again.

As the ginger tom saw his patrol, he heard snarling from behind. He turned to see three hungry badgers eying him like food. The biggest one clawed him in the throat, but strangely no blood or wound came through. He manage to fall on his side of the river. Hazeleye saw that and he and the patrol battle the creatures. Two of them fled and one fell in the river.

"You will not hurt another of my family, Fox hearts!" Hazeleye hissed as the badgers fled. He and the patrol carried Blazepaw to the medicine cats den, not knowing what the apprentice saw.

As daylight came through the camp of Morning clan with bright happiness for them to bask, Hazeleye and Ivynose waited for the medicine cat, Pebblestone, for her full analyses of poor apprentice. Once she came out, her face looked very sadden. "How is Blazepaw? Is he alright? Will be OK? Is... is he... dead?" The deputy of Morning clan constantly asked questions to the medicine cat, fill with worry of his son's young life.

"He is still alive. But he will not live very well." Pebblestone frowned in pity for the poor tom. "What do you mean?" The brown tom wondered in worry. "Blazepaw will never speak again, but what worries me most is his mind." The grey medicine cat sadly answered to the two warriors as all three entered one by one to see the ginger staring at the small hole in the wall in a sorrow filled look.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Hazeleye asked as the memories crept up on him.

As the coldest Leaf-bare held it's grip on the forest it was time once again for the gathering of the five clans or four clans due to Moon clan's banishment from the now cold Center clan. Many elders believe because of this Star clan is sending their wraith of the terrible disasters. But Dragonstar believes that Star clan wished for his clan to survive and he must have sacrifices to feed his clan and spare them from death from hunger. Many clan cats tried to find them and bring them back to the forest, however their traces were removed by themselves for reasons unknown.

Hazeleye checked on the young apprentice, still in bad shape before checking on his beloved mate and his first litter of very young kits that she'd bared. The medicine cat, Pebblestone saw her friend visiting his apprentice once again, full of worry for the deputy's son. "How is he?" The hazel brown tom wondered. "Sadly not in the greatest shape. I fear his mind is too far gone for anyone to reach. He might stay mad forever, Hazeleye." The grey tortoiseshell she-cat answered so very grimly to the mentor not only feeling pity for Blazepaw but Hazeleye as well.

"This is all my fault, Pebblestone. If I hadn't got him to in the patrol, he might have..." The tom began but then his muzzle was brushed up by the medicine cats tail. "Hush now. There was nothing you could do to save him. Now I don't want you to look miserable in front of your mate before heading off to the gathering." The grey she-cat grunted as she was about to enter the den. But then Hazeleye licked her cheek. "Thank you Pebblestone." The brown tom purred as he left for his true love, Riverstream and their kits. Pebblestone could not help but blush.

After the heart felt nuzzles and and licks. "Have you name our kits yet?" Hazeleye wondered. "I have, my little warrior. The ginger tom will be name for the honor of Blazepaw, Blazekit, the dark tom for our deputy, Ivykit, our daughter with the red pelt should be named Cherrykit, and the last one..." The beautiful silver she-cat began. "Should be named Streamkit after you and maybe your mother." The brown tom smiled as he licked his mate and four kits. "That's a beautiful name for our lovely daughter. But you should get going before Mothstar throws a fit." Riverstream smiled as her love ran in hurry before saying goodbye for now.

As the clan gather once again, Dragostar wanted his announcements to start at once. "Cat of all clans, especially Morning clan. I have heard disturbing news from MORNING CLAN that many MORNING CLAN cats death in MORNING CLAN. Which is why that I Dragonstar leader of Center clan and Sun clan demand that MORNING CLAN sends my sister, Riverstream and her four kits, out of MORNING CLAN and to Center clan where they will be safe or suffer war." The blue tom growled at Mothstar. All the clan shout and gasped in shock an outrage from this.

"Dragonstar I am not afraid of your threats. Riverstream is a Morning clan cat now and forever and so are her kits." Mothstar spat. "Do not underestimate me. Now return my only family, Riverstream and her kits or I will show you the meaning of the word fear!"

The next day, Mothstar and her patrol waited for Dragonstar to strike at the only entrance without getting brambles was something that the Morning clan cats call the gate to the sun. But leaf bare was a very harsh season and was angry with the upcoming war that lie ahead of both the clan that looked to the morning and the two clans of the center and the cowardly Sun clan would be arriving any time soon to wipe out the clan, chased them out like Moon clan and Night clan (That happened a quarter moon ago), and steal the kits and the silver queen, Riverstream.

Then they saw the blue tom, Dragonstar standing there with the most sickening grin and eyes red and scarlet like the freshest blood from an enemy, and a his pelt darken as the deepest part of the lake, maybe even deeper then that. *What in the name of the eldest Star clan warriors fading happened to this tom?* The last remaining leader willing to fight agents the twisted half clan tom. As he slowly came closer to the patrol without seething his claws with many cats behind him, willing to do as they are told. *He's not doing a surprise attack, so he is confident in victory.* Ivynose glared at the deputy Acorndrop knowing that he is responsible for his only son's madness and mute.

"This is your last chance, Mothstar. Bring my sister and her kit to where they need to be or be slaughtered without question." Dragonstar growled in pure anger and wraith but still kept his hellish smile on his face. "Riverstream and her kits are where they need to be. Now leave peacefully without bloodshed." The Morning clan leader hissed at the blue tom she once protect as well as his sister. "So be it, mouse brain. DRAGON CLAN, ATTACK!" Dragonstar roared his order like a fierce rouge lion, thirsty for the ones who banished it.

As the battle began, a pure blood bath was created by the most violent war Mothstar has ever seen. "Dragon Clan attack, show no mercy, drive them all out and bring my kin to me!"

The war clash with great strengths and many brave warriors lost their lives in combat. Blazepaw, Dogbite, Featherfoot, Oaktail and  
Rootswallow were sacrificed at the cost of the battle. Morning clan were fighting as hard they could, but they were being battered or worse. Many had to retreat from the fight, they were too weak to continue. But if things continue this way, Morning clan will be chased out of the forest and might be destroyed from the lack of prey, water and shelter. Mothstar had lost most of her lives and only had one left.

Mothstar battled with the Sun clan leader, Auburnstar with all her power. But then the red tail tom slashes her throat and then Mothstar bit down at his throat, killing them both. "MOTHSTAR! NO!" Mintbreath yowled in shock. Then Acorndrop notice the Moon clans leader die from the wound. *Weakling... She was better off dead...* the light ginger tom saw Crowspot standing alone, doing nothing. "You! I want you to bring Riverstream alive as well as he kits. Do. Not. Fail." The deputy ordered the frightened tom. The frighten tom headed to the nursery to see Riverstream pining him down for the queens to be able escape with the kits and Riverstream's as well.

"Riverstream, either you come peacefully or I'll have to force you." Crowspot hissed as he pushed the silver she-cat off of him and the began to circle each other. Everything was blurry between the two but it ended with Riverstream near death and Hazeleye chasing off the black tom away from his mate. "Riverstream, hang on! I'll- I'll help you..." The brown tom panicked from the pain of his love. "Goodbye, my love... Take care of our kits..." Riverstream moaned with near death, then fall into an complete limp of death.

"Everyone, retreat! Mothstar is dead!" Ivynose ordered as the left their home probably forever or will it?


End file.
